LOVE DATA
by RENEOASPECT
Summary: Naruto kadang memikirkan, bagaimana sih rasanya memiliki kekasih? Lalu bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama? [STORY INSPIRED BY CITRUS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ][OOC,YURI,LEMON] [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!]
1. MERGES : I

**LOVE DATA**

**By**

**Aiharasenkreutz**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Drama, Romance**

**Rating : ****M**

**Warning :**** Yuri Alert! Incest,**** Typo and Miss, Alur berantakan, mudah ditebak (mungkin), ****FemNaru, ****Etc.**

**Summary :**

**Naruko kadang memikirkan, bagaimana sih rasanya memiliki kekasih? Lalu bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Merges**

**Start**

Disebuah cafe yang sedang ramai, terdapat 3 orang remaja yang sedang mengobrol. Paras dan wajah yang terlihat adalah remaja SMA.

"Hei, hei aku kemarin bersama pacarku baru saja melakukannya loh" Ujar perempuan berambut merah darah.

"Ehh masa? Bagaimana rasanya?" Balas perempuan berambut pirang.

"Ya bagaimana ya, awalnya sih aku merasa gugup. Dan kau tahu, saat itu masuk pertama kali rasanya sangatlah menyakitkan. Namun seiringnya waktu, rasa sakit berubah menjadi nikmat"

"Wehh hebat juga kau Tayuya, lain kali kenalkan aku dengan pacarmu. Lagian aku masih sampai berciuman tidak lebih"

"Aku sarankan kau cepat-cepat melakukannya, aku jamin kau pasti akan ketagihan"

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak ikut nimbrung. Ah aku lupa kalau kau tidak punya pacar fufufu ..." ujar perempuan berambut merah berbicara kepada perempuan berambut pirang yang dikepang dua.

Sontak orang merasa namanya dipanggil terbangun dari acara makan parfaitnya, dia bisa melihat kalau kedua temannya sedang menertawakannya.

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku punya. Lain kali akan aku perlihatkan kepada kalian!" Ujarnya yang kembali memakan parfait.

"Ehh benarkah? Tapi sayangnya kau akan pindah ke konoha dan pindah sekolah disemester besok. Aku akan merasa kehilangan sahabatku" ujar perempuan bernama Tayuya.

Mendengar hal itu, dari mereka bertiga tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Hanya suara kendaraan dan orang-orang sekitar yang dapat terdengar.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali menemui kalian. Dan membawa pacarku kehadapan kalian"

"Benarkah?" ujar keduanya bersama.

"Tentu saja!" balas perempuan pirang dengan tersenyu lima jari sembari membuat jari 'v' dihadapan teman temannya.

.

.

.

Konoha, Jepang

Disebuah kamar terlihat perempuan dengan penampilan modis, kulit putih dengan tiga kumis kucing di bagian pipi kiri dan kanan dan rambut pirang panjang yang dilerai tanpa diikat dengan riasan wajah yang dibilang sedikit mencolok. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto tidak Namikaze Naruto karena ibunya sudah menikah dengan ayahnya kembali yang sempat bercerai.

_FLASHBACK_

Seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun berambut pirang, ialah Uzumaki Naruto sedang berbicara serius dengan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina karena terlihat dari suasana yang bisa dibilang mencekam.

"Jadi maksudnya ibu akan menikah?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya Naru. Kau akan bertemu dengan ayahmu besok, sebenarnya dia bukan ayah tirimu. Melainkan ayah kandungmu" ujar Kushina.

"Benarkah?"

"Yap, dan maafkan ibu. Sebenarnya kau punya seorang adik namanya Naruko, bisa dibilang kalian ini kembar. Dulu saat ibu bercerai dengan ayahmu itu kami masing-masing mengambil satu. Ayahmu dulu menggambil Naruko, dan ibu menggambil kamu Naru"

"Sebenarnya ibu tidak mau, ingin Naruko pun diasuh oleh ibu. Jadi ibu bisa mengasuh kalian berdua, namun sayangnya hasil persidangan menyuruhkan hanya bisa mengambil satu dari kalian. Maaf ya Naru, bukan maksud ibu untuk menyembunyikan ini. Hanya saja waktu belum tepat untuk diketahui olehmu" lanjut kembali Kushina lalu tersenyum dan membelai pucuk rambut Naruto.

Naruko hanya menunjukkan ekspresi mengerti, wajahnya berbinar karena dia tahu bahwa ia memiliki adik, dan juga dia kembar. Namun sebenarnya dibalik itu ia sedikit terkejut juga dengan apa yang disampaikan ibunya.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu dan hari ini adalah waktu dimana Naruto akan bertemu dengan ayahnya dan adiknya. Mereka pergi ke sebuah restaurant keluarga dan sesampainya disana, mereka menju meja yang didiami seorang laki laki pirang yang Naruto yakini bahwa itu adalah ayahnya selama ini, nampak wajah senang dan semangat terpampang di wajahnya dan langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan.

"Maaf menunggu lama Minato" ujar Kushina kepada laki-laki pirang yang disebut Minato.

"Tidak apa, Naruto apakah ibumu sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu?" balas Minato yang langsung menatap Naruto.

"I-iya ibu sudah menjelaskannya, jadi Anda adalah ayahku?" jawab Naruto tergugup.

"Itu benar, aku ayahmu Naruto" jawab minato sembari tersenyum tulus.

Sontak Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terkaget dan memeluk Minato dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya. Minato yang dipeluk secara mendadak hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang panjang Naruto. Kushina yang melihat interaksi mereka tersenyum bahagia, karena ia tahu. Naruto sejak kecil belum pernah merasakan rasanya kasih sayang dari seorang ayah, dan akhirnya dia bisa merasakannya. Air mata hampir keluar dari mata Kushina, ia langsung mengusapnya siapapun pasti terharu melihatnya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis. Nanti anak ayah jadi jelek, dan nanti make-up mu luntur loh Naruto" ujar Minato

Naruto yang mendengar ayahnya itu langsung melepaskan pelukan dan mengusap air mata yang sudah lolos membanjiri wajahnya, dan bernar saja. Make up yang ia kenakan luntur.

"B-baka, apakah ini yang harus diucapkan ayah ketika bertemu denganku!" balas Naruto yang tidak terima karena merasa termalukan oleh ayahnya.

"Kamu sudah besar Naruto, dan memang benar-benar mirip dengan Naruko" balas Minato yang duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"N-naruko? Oh iya dia itu adikku kan? Kemana dia ayah?" ucap Naruto yang baru sadar karena ia tidak melihat siapapun selain ayahnya.

"Naruko sedang ada kegiatan di sekolahnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa ikut, dan nanti setelah kita bersama. Kamu akan pindah sekolah Naruto bersama adikmu. Kalau kamu penasaran dengan wajahnya, kamu bisa berkaca. Karena wajahnya tidak jauh beda denganmu"

Mendengar apa yang dikataka ayahnya Naruto hanya mengangguk paham dan duduk kembali ke kursinya. Dan selanjutnya obrolan utama mengenai maksud mereka bertemu.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Saat ini mereka sudah pindah ke Konoha dan menempati sebuah apartement mewah di tengah-tengah kota konoha. Hingga kini Naruto belum bertemu dengan adiknya bernama Naruko, karena adiknya tinggal di rumah kakeknya yang merupakan kakek Naruto juga.

Posisinya masih menatap cermin tinggi. Tidak lama dia tersenyum ke arah cermin yang dapat ia lihat pantulan dirinya karena ia merasa cukup mendandani diri, naruko bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya. Sekolah barunya bernama Konoha Highshcool, sekolah khusus anak-anak kalangan atas saja yang dapat bersekolah disini. Untuk pakaian perempuan di KHS menggunakan kaus hitam berlengan pendek dilapisi rompi orange dan dasi berlogo KHS dan rok selutut. Sedangkan untuk laki-laki hampir sama dengan perempuan, hanya beda di bagian bawah yaitu menggenakan celana panjang.

"Rasanya senang banget pindah ke kamar yang lebih luas dari kamar lamaku" Naruto memandangi kamarnya dengan senyum merekah.

Naruto mengambil tasnya lalu mengecek barang bawaannya, ia takut kalau lupa membawa yang dibutuhkan. Apalagi Naruto menyadari kalau dia itu murid baru, membuat kesalahan di hari pertama di tempat yang baru mungkin akan sangat memalukan.

"Yosh, kurasa ini sudah cukup" ujarnya sembari menutup kembali tas nya.

Naruto langsung keluar dari kamarnya, dan pergi ke ruangan makan. Di meja makan bisa terlihat sekotak bento dan secarik surat di sampingnya.

_**Naruto, semangat untuk hari pertama di sekolah barumu, ibu sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu. – Ibu**_

Naruto yang membacanya langsung ternseyum dan mengambil kotak bento dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Terima kasih ibu, Ittekimasu ..." ujarnya menuju pintu keluar lalu menutup kembali pintu. Bisa dibilang pintu apartemen yang di diami oleh Naruto adalah pintu yang aman. Tanpa menguncinya pun akan terkunci sendiri karena, tidak ada lubang kunci di pintunya. Lalu bagaimana cara membuka pintunya? Menggunakan ID CARD.

"Baiklah ayo, aku tidak boleh terlambat" ucap Naruto sembari berlari.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sampai di gerbang KHS dia menatap penuh gedung besar sekolah tersebut. Tidak salah juga banyak murid laki-laki dan perempuan di sekolah ini.

"Jadi inilah sekolah baruku, besar sekali!" Takjub Naruto melihat gedung sekolah KHS.

Lalu ia lanjut berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, tanpa Naruto sadari banyak pasang mata yang meliriknya.

Drrttt...

Naruto mengambil smartphonenya yang di simpan di saku kaos bajunya karena bergetar, lalu ia menatap notifikasi pesan yang ternyata dari temannya di sekolah dulu. Dan naruto kaget, karena isi pesan dari temannya adalah foto dimana dia dan seorang laki-laki tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan pesan** "Semangat dihari pertama masuk sekolah baru Naruto!, ini dia pacarku. Tampan bukan"**

_Naruto POV_

Entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta dan memiliki seorang pacar. Maafkan aku karena aku mengelabui kalian, ini pun demi harga diriku agar tidak jatuh.

Tapi merasakan jatuh cinta pertama kali, merasakan ciuman pertama seperti di serial _Shojou Manga_, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia. Itu sih sama saja seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Walaupun bisa terwujud sih, tapi kalau dihitung dari 100% mungkin hanya 15% dapat terwujud.

_Normal POV_

"Hei kamu yang berambut pirang!" ucap perempuan yang memanggil Naruto.

Naruto yang masih belum sadar dirinya terpanggil hanya diam tidak bereaksi.

"KAMU YANG BERAMBUT PIRANG YANG SEDANG MEMEGANG SMARTPHONE!" teriak perempuan berambut peach

Sontak Naruto yang mendengar suara teriak mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap perempuan tersebut. Perempuan berambut peach pun perlahan mendatangi Naruto, namun ekspresinya berubah kaget ketika memandang wajah penuh Naruto.

"K-kaichou? Kenapa warna rambutmu berubah? Apakah di warnai?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa? Kaichou? Aku bukan kaichou"

"Jangan bermain-main kaichou, dan apa-apaan pakaianmu itu"

Tak jauh dari dua orang yang menjadi bahan tontonan murid-murid KHS datang perempuan bersama pengikutnya dibelakang sosok perempuan dengan wajah tiga garis tanda lahir di pipi kanan dan kiri berambut panjang berwarna merah gelap layaknya warna darah mendatangi mereka.

"Peraturan Nomor 21 Konoha Highscool, semua murid dilarang membawa peralatan yang berkaitan dengan mengganggu proses pembelajaran" ucap perempuan berambut merah tersebut yang mendatangi Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya masih bercekcok dengan perempuan berambut peach, tersadar akan kata-kata yang dilontarkan langsung memasukan Smartphonenya kedalam saku baju yang tertutupi rompi. Sosok perempuan yang mendatanginya yang langsung menyentuh kancing baju Naruto.

"Peraturan Nomor 19 Konoha Highschool, Semua murid baik itu kalangan atas maupun kalangan bawah harus memakai seragam yang sesuai dengan standar sekolah. Menurutmu apakah pakaian yang sekarang kau pakai itu sesuai dengan standar sekolah" tanya nya setelah mengancingkan baju Naruto.

Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Sebenarnya yang membuat binggung adalah wajahnya yang mirip dengannya. Naruto percaya kalau akan ada orang yang mirip dengan kita di dunia ini.

"Dan apa kau tau, membawa smartphone ke sekolah merupakan pelanggaran karena bisa membuat proses pembelajaran terganggu" pertanyaan kembali dilontarkannya.

Dari kejauhan, perempuan berambut hitam pekat yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

"Heehh... Jadi ada orang yang sepertiku juga ternyata" ujarnya.

Tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya, dengan perlahan dia memeluk Naruto. Tanggannya mengelus bagian tubuh dari bawah lalu beranjak ke atas.

Sontak Naruto kaget dengan perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh perempuan di depannya ini dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu, namun apa daya. Dia malah merasakan rasa yang aneh merasuki tubuhnya, seakan kehilangan tenaganya.

Perempuan itu kini melepaskan pelukannya dan merasa pencarian yang dilakukannya membuahkan hasil, mengambil smartphone Naruto. Ia tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang terjatuh dan langsung meninggalkan tempat.

"Walaupun kau adalah murid baru disini. Aturilah semua Peraturan yang berlaku, aku menyita smartphonemu" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terkulai.

"DASAR WANITA GILA. WANITA ITU BENAR BENAR GILA" runtuk Naruto.

To Be Continued

* * *

**POJOK AUTHOR**

ENTAH APA YANG MERASUKIKU HINGGA AKU TEGA MEMBUAT INI :v

Mungkin udah kebaca yah?

Mind to Riview?


	2. MERGES : II

**LOVE DATA**

**By**

**Aiharasenkreutz**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Drama, Romance**

**Rating : ****M**

**Warning :****Yuri Alert! Incest,****Typo and Miss, Alur berantakan, mudah ditebak (mungkin), ****FemNaru, ****Etc.**

**Chapter 2 : Merges:II**

**Summary :**

**Naruko kadang memikirkan, bagaimana sih rasanya memiliki kekasih? Lalu bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama?**

**.**

**.**

"Walaupun kau adalah murid baru disini. Aturilah semua peraturan yang berlaku, aku menyita smartphonemu" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terkulai.

"DASAR WANITA GILA. WANITA ITU BENAR-BENAR GILA" runtuk Naruto

**START**

Telihat seorang gadis yang sedang berada di kamar mandi siswa sedang membasuh wajah. Dia mengutuk apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya

"Hahh... kenapa harus begini coba. Rasanya aneh kalau tanpa Make-up" ujar Naruko sembari menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin wastafel.

"Wanita itu,membuatku penasaran. Kalau tidak salah saat tadi dia mengambil smartphoneku aroma dari tubuhnya wangi sekali. Ehh apa yang aku pikirkan!" ujar Naruko meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hahh..lebih baik aku langung pergi ke ruangan guru"

Setelah cukup untuk membersihkan wajahnya, Naruto menggambil kembali tasnya dan menuju ruang guru. Yah Naruto masih belum tahu kelasnya dimana, karena dia murid pindahan.

.

.

.

Seorang guru dan di ekori gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruto memasuki kelas 2-1. Naruto bisa mendengarkan kalau suasana kelas didepannya itu tidak ada kebisingan, benar-benar sekolah dengan ketaatan yang luar biasa. Berbeda dengan sekolahnya dulu, saat tidak ada guru pasti semua murid menikmati waktu tersebut agar tidak sia-sia walaupun hanya dengan mengobrol.

Pintu kelas digeser oleh guru, Naruto disuruh menunggu di balik pintu oleh guru laki-laki yang tadi di ikutinya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru disini. Namikaze-san silahkan masuk" ujar guru tersebut.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kelas, ya dia bisa merasakan banyak pasang mata menatapnya, tapi sudah sudah hal yang wajar bukan? Jadi Naruto hanya mengacuhkannya saja dan mengambil sebuah spidol dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Namaku Naruto Uzu-, ah maksudku Naruto Namikaze" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Apakah kau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri dengan lengkap? Misalkan alasanmu pindah sekolah, asal sekolahmu dulu, hobimu apa dan cita-citamu. Yah walaupun _sensei_ tau itu cuman sekedar basa-basi" ujar guru berambut putih di sebelahnya.

"Ahh maafkan aku. Uhum ... , baiklah aku ulangi. Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Alasanku pindah dari sekolah lamaku karena keluargaku pindah ke kota konoha. Hobiku mungkin memasak, lalu kalau cita-cita belum terpikirkan hehehehe" ujarnya sembari tersenyum menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

Sontak sekelas yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop masal. Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis berambut merah darah yang menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto yang awalnya tidak menyadari kalau dia ditatap tajam oleh seseorang langsung bergidik ngeri.

_"__K-kenapa dia ada disini?!"_ kangetnya dalam hati

"Nah, Namikaze-san aku adalah wali kelas di kelas ini. Namaku Kakashi Hatake, baiklah kalau begitu mungkin ada yang mau bertanya kepada Namikaze-san disini?

"Ano sensei, apakah anda tidak sadar kalau dia mirip seperti kaichou?" tanya salah satu murid

Lantas semua murid disana langsung melirik Naruto, begitu pun dengan kakashi. Ternyata memang benar mirip.

"Apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengan dengan dia?" tanya kakashi kepada Naruto sembari menunjuk salah satu murid yang duduk di bangku jajaran kedua di tengah.

"Tidak Kaka-sensei" ucap Naruto dan dengan cepat kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kakashi yang sudah diberi nama panggilan, sebenarnya Naruto sudah takut tatapan yang sendari tadi ditunjukan oleh gadis yang tadi pagi menyita smartphonenya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa duduk di bangku paling belakang sana di belakang Hyuga-san. Hyuga-san tolong angkat tanganmu"

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke murid-murid dan langsung berjalan ke arah gadis yang mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai pelajaran! buka buku sastra jepang kalian"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Banyak murid yang langsung berhamburan keluar untuk membeli makanan di kantin. Ada pula yang membawa makanan dari rumah. Terlihat Naruto yang menatap bosan tulisan yang sudah ia tulis di buku pelajarannya.

"_Kussoo..._, aku belum paham dengan semua ini, atau memang kelasku dulu yang tertinggal pelajaran? Atau mungkin aku yang tertinggal" Naruto berbicara sendiri sembari memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Lebih baik aku mulai berkenalan dengan seisi kelas" ungkapnya lalu mendatangi segerombolan teman sekelasnya yang sedang berkumpul.

"Hei, hei apa yang kalian sedang bicarakan? Apa aku boleh ikut?" ujar Naruto dengan semangat empat limanya. Sontak kebanyakan dari mereka langsung kaget akan kedatangan Naruto.

"A-ahh kami sedang membicarakan tentang pelajaran" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Apa kalian suka berdandan? atau karaoke? Ayo kita karaoke sepulang sekolah"

"T-tidak, kami tidak suka. Lagipula peraturan sekolah melarang murid-muridnya untuk pergi ke tempat hiburan menggunakan seragam. Kami kebelakang dulu Namikaze-san" balas gadis yang tadi sempat membalas perkataan naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto binggung, tidak mau ambil pusing Naruto melakukan hal yang sama ke teman satu kelasnya yang lain namun hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya. Mereka memilih menjauh dari Naruto.

_"__Apa aku perkataanku salah ya?"_ umpat naruto dalam hati.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, tanpa ia sadari ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang yang langsung menari lengannya. Sontak naruto kaget dengan orang yang menarik lengannya.

"Hey" ucap sosok tersebut

"I-iya? Ada apa?" balas naruto yang masih binggung.

"Percuma kamu berbuat begitu Namikaze-san"

"Eng ... Hyuga-san kan?" ucap naruto bertanya kepadanya. Karena ia tahu wajahnya saat perkenalan di kelas.

"Panggil saja aku Hinata" ungkapnya dengan senyum

"Baiklah Hinata, bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa menarik tanganku? Dan tadi maksudnya percuma itu apa? Pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan Naruto dengan sedikit penasaran, walaupun masih sedikit agak ragu

"Mayoritas siswa dan siswi di sini sudah menjadi bagian tangga sejak SD, dan kau tahu diam-diam aku anak remaja sepertimu" balasnya dengan mengacungkan jempol.

"Rasanya aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi"

"Kau tahu, sejak kecil murid-murid disini terikat oleh peraturan, maka dari itu mereka semua kaku. Kau tau? Saat tadi kamu mendatangi satu persatu murid di kelas. Mereka menolak ajakanmu bukan?"

"Ya kau mungkin tidak tahu siapa dia, dia adalah murid pintar, cantik, dan dia juga sudah menjadi ketua OSIS saat kelas 1 SMA" ujarnya kembali sambil menunjuk seseorang yang dapat dilihat dari jendela koridor

Naruto pun meihat mendekat ke arah jendela dan menuju fokuskan penglihatannya ke arah tunjukan Hinata. Gadis surai merah yang tadi menyita smartphonenya.

"Kabarnya dia juga sudah di tunangkan oleh salah satu guru disini"

"Eh? Benarkah?" ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"Tau guru tadi yang mengajar di kelas kita?"

"Kaka-sensei?"

"Dia adalah orangnya" jawabnya dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Tidak percaya adalah kata yang sedang berkecamuk dipikiran Naruto, masih SMA sudah dijodohkan? Apalagi yang menjadi pasangannya adalah gurumu sendiri? Sungguh sulit untuk dipercayai. Naruto kembali menolehkan matanya ke sosok yang sedang menjadi pembicaraannya dengan hinata.

"Yah jangan jadi pikiran, yang terpenting. Karena kita sudah berteman ayo tukaran kontak!" sembari menggenggam smartphone

"Eh smartphone? Kok bisa pegang? Punyaku tadi pagi disita" mengalihkan kembali pandangan ke arah hinata. Hinata yang ditanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan jempol yang di acungkan kedepan.

"Simple Naruto, kamu hanya harus menyimpannya di tempat aman agar tidak diketahui" ujarnya sembari membuka kancing kemeja dan memasukan smartphone yang ia pegang ke sela payudaranya lalu menutup kembali kancing kemejanya.

"Lihat, aman bukan? Tidak akan ketauan bukan?" senyum hinata.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit menampilkan warna orange yang bertanda bahwa matahari akan selesai tugas hari ini yang akan di gantikan bulan dan bintang. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, banyak rombongan murid-murid KHS yang mulai pulang dari sekolah untuk pergi ke kediamannya masing-masing. Ada juga murid-murid yang masih menetap karena mengikuti kegiatan klub atau hanya sekedar beristirahat.

"Naruto ayo pulang bareng" ucap hinata memulai percakapan, orang yang diajak pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung membereskan buku-buku kedalam tasnya. Dan mereka memulai perjalanan pulang dengan jalan santai.

"Nee hinata aku sedikit penasaran, bukannya di sekolah ini ada murid laki-laki? Tapi dari tadi aku tidak lihat tuh. Dan di kelas kita pun tidak ada itu satu pun laki-laki. Paling hanya Kaka-sensei"

"Ahh apa kau mau menarik hati laki-laki Naruto? Ujar hinata tersenyum jahil

"Ish, bukan itu maksudku. Tadi aku pagi lihat kan banyak laki-laki juga yang masuk sekolah. Tapi dari tadi aku tidak lihat tuh, bahkan di koridor yang kita pakai ini pun kosong. Hanya murid gadis dimana-mana"

"Sebenarnya kamu memilih KHS itu asal atau gimana? Apa tidak baca buku pendoman murid? Pasti dapat kan sebelum masuk pun?"

Naruto yang ditanya malah semakin binggung, Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Hinata yang menjadi lawan bicara hanya tepuk jidat tidak percaya.

"Kau ini! Kalau begitu mau ku jelaskan?" tawar hinata, naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Di Konoha Highschool ini ada dua gedung utama. Pertama adalah gedung khusus murid gadis, seperti yang sedang kita injak ini. Lalu gedung kedua adalah gedung khusus murid laki-laki. Kalau tanya, 'kenapa harus dipisah antara murid gadis dan laki-laki' maka jawabannya adalah" Hinata mengantungkan penjelasannya, lalu tatapan menoleh tajam ke arah Naruto yang sudah dibuat penasaran.

"Jawabannya apa hinata? Tanya naruto yang makin penasaran karena Hinata menatap tajam kearahnya

"Aku tidak tau ehehehe..."

"DASAR SIALAN KAU DADA BESAR!" Teriak Naruto dengan histeris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang Naruto masih menerawang tentang apa yang dibicarakannya tadi dengan Hinata mengenai alasan KHS membagi dua murid. Sebelumnya Hinata bilang kalau alasan semua itu untuk membuat proses pembelajaran tidak terganggu, karena di umur yang dibilang sedang puncak-puncaknya kasmaran. Biasanya banyak murid-murid diumur sepertinya yang mulai mencoba memiliki pacar dan hal itu mungkin bisa membuat konsentrasi murid menjadi tidak fokus. Mungkin alasan itu cukup masuk akal, diperkuat lagi KHS sendiri sering mengeluarkan murid-murid berprestasi.

"Hahh, yang ada ku bisa gila kalau mikirin ini terus" ujar Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Karena selama perjalanan ia hanya terfokus dengan pikirannya sendiri jadi tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai.

"_Tadaimaa_ …, eh kardus-kardus siapa ini?" terlihat banyak kardus-kardus berlabel 'Jasa pindah Konoha'.

"_Okaeri_ Naru-chan. Kenapa lama sih? Ibu jadi tidak ada yang bantu bebenah" ujar Kushina yang sedang membawa kardus. Sontak Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menyadari kalau didalam kardus-kardus itu adalah barang-barang di rumah lamanya dulu.

"Ah maaf ibu, aku lupa" ujar naruto, ia menyimpan tasnya terlebih dahulu di kamar lalu membantu Kushina bebenah barang.

"Nee ibu, apa sudah beli bahan untuk makan malam?" tanya Naruto sembari membuka isi kardus dan menyimpannya di meja. Kushina yang ditaya hanya bisa membelak kan matanya yang pasti sudah bisa dibaca oleh Naruto jawaban dari ibunya. "Astaga, ibu lupa Naru hehehe" jawabnya, Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yasudah, nanti kita supermarket setelah selesai bebenah." Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

.

.

.

"Nah ibu, apa ini tidak terlalu banyak? Atau ibu yang berlebihan membeli?" Naruto memandang isi keresek belanja yang dibawanya. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Justru Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah tanda tanya.

"Kamu bisa lihat nanti di rumah" jawab singkat Kushina sembari membuat ekspresi 'jangan berisik'. Otak Naruto mencerna maksud dari ekspresi ibunya itu apa. "Jangan dipikirkan, nanti juga kamu tahu. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah baru?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus "Mungkin bisa dibilang biasa, tidak ada yang spesial" jawab Naruto, Kushina hanya bisa ber'Oh ria mendengar jawaban dari anaknya. Setelah itu suasana di antara mereka hening hanya suara dari kendaraan yang berlalu yang bisa mereka dengar.

"Ibu, sejak kita pindah ke apartemen. Aku tidak lihat ayah, memangnya ayah dimana?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan suasana hening. Kushina yang ditanya langsung mengubah arah pandang "Ayahmu pulang kok. Dia ada, hanya saja kamu masih tidur. Soalnya dia pulang kerja larut malam dan berangkat pagi, ya bisa dibilang ayahmu itu _Workaholic_." Balas Kushina lalu memandang kembali ke depan.

"Hmm ... begitu ya. Ibu boleh aku tanya lagi?" ucap Naruto kembali. Kushina mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Apakah ibu bahagia?" tanya Naruto, sebenarnya dia agak khawatir dengan pertanyaannya ini. Kushina tersenyum simpul lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto "Tentu ibu bahagia Naru karena kita bisa menjadi keluarga utuh kembali" jawab kushina, Naruto tersenyum juga karena puas dengan jawabannya.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen, mereka selama perjalanan hanya membicarakan hal sepele. Namun tanpa mereka sadari dari arah kejauhan dibelakang terlihak sosok gadis berambut merah.

"Naru, hari ini kamu yang buat makan malam ya" ujar Kushina sembari membuka pintu apartemennya lalu keduanya pun masuk, Naruto menganga mendengar itu. "Kenapa aku ibu? Bukannya ibu yang harus buat?" elak Naruto tidak mau kalah, karena kemarin ia sudah melakukan itu.

"Ya bisa dibilang buat merayakan kedatangan adikmu hari ini, sebagai kakak kan harus bertanggung jawab" senyum jahil kushina yang sontak membuat Naruto kalah bicara. "Eh adik?" tersadar dari apa yang dibicarakan ibunya"

Cklekk

Pintu apartenen pelahan-lahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis berambut merah. Sontak Naruto yang mendengar pintu terbuka langsung mengalihkan pandangnya ke belakang yang tidak jauh dari suara pintu.

Padangan gadis berambut merah dan Naruto bertemu dan saling tatap beberapa saat. "Tadaima" ucapnya. Naruto hanya mengaga dan membulat kan matanya terheran dan masih mencerna kejadian ini.

"Hahhh? Ehhhh k-kenapa k-kamu ada disini!"

"Salam kenal, aku Naruko Namikaze. Senang bertemu dengan Anda Ibu" balas gadis itu tidak mengacangkan Naruto disebelahnya lalu melirik kembali ke arah Kushina sembari membungkukkan badan sebagai hormat.

Kushina yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan barang belanjaan yang dipegangnya dan berlari ke arah Naruko, dengan cepat ia memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu, aku ini ibumu. Lama tidak bertemu Naruko" ujar kushina sembari mengelus-elus rambut Naruko yang panjang. Naruto yang melihat mereka didepannya masih binggung mencerna semua ini.

_Hangat sekali, apakah ini rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang ibu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini di ruangan makan yang menyatu dengan ruangan keluarga tengah duduk tiga orang yang sedang menikmati makanan. Ya makanan yang dibuat oleh Naruto dengan setengah ikhlas karena maksud ibunya 'nanti juga kamu tahu' itu ini.

"Nah Naruko, ini masakan yang dibuat oleh kakakmu Naruto. Oh iya ibu lupa mengenalkanmu, yang disebelahmu ini kakakmu namanya Naruto" ucap Kushina sembari menunjuk Naruto. Naruko hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto memalingkan wajah tidak suka, karena dari tadi ibunya hanya terfokus ke Naruko. Dan mungkin Naruto juga masih kesal atas perlakuan Naruko yang ternyata adiknya tadi pagi, bayang-bayang saat pagi kembali terukir di pikiran Naruto, yang mengigat tentang aroma harum dari adiknya itu. _"Eh apa yang aku pikirkan!" _ucapnya dalam hati langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagimana dengan kegiatan OSISnya? Apakah berjalan lancar? Pasti berat bukan sampai harus pulang malam?" Tanya kushina kembali.

"Iya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu" balasnya yang mengambil pisau dan garpu.

"Syukurlah, ibu harap kamu selalu baik-baik saja Naruko. Dan ternyata benar ya apa kata ayahmu, Naruko sangat mirip sepertimu. Hanya saja rambut merahnya menurun dari ibu" ujar ibunya sembari tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh bangku sebelahnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari Naruko menatap tajam dirinya dengan keadaan kedua tangan memegang pisau dan garpu, dengan cepat ia melesatkan kembali pandangannya ke awal. _"Seram seram! Dia melototi aku loh!"_

Kushina yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum bahagia. "Nee Naruko, sebelumnya kamu tinggal bersama Nenekmu kan? Kenapa tidak bersama ayah?" tanya kushina kembali

"Iya aku tinggal bersama Nenek sejak kecil di rumahnya. Ayah selalu bekerja jadi nenek sendiri yang menyuruh untuk tinggal denganya, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu ayah" jelas Naruko panjang dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya

Kushina dan Naruto mendengar itu kaget tidak percaya. "M-maafkan ibu Naruko, ibu tidak tahu" ucap kushina merasa bersalah atas pertanyaannya tadi

"Tidak apa-apa ibu" balas Naruko singkat.

_Naruto POV_

Hehh, jadi begitu. Karena ayah yang sering bekerja dan tidak meluangkan waktu membuatnya harus tinggal dengan nenek. Aku jadi senang karena dulu ibu mengambilku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagamana rasanya kalau aku yang di ambil ayah.

_Normal POV_

Setelah acara makan malam mereka telah selesai masing-masing dari mereka langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kushina membersihkan piring-piring kotor, Naruto yang pergi untuk mandi dan Naruko yang masuk ke kamar Naruto karena mereka tinggal sekamar jadi itu adalah kamarnya juga.

Cklekk

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto yang menggenakan handuk di kepalanya, dia masih tidak suka dengan sikap adiknya ini. Memang secara kasat mata, mereka itu mirip. Namun ternyata sikapnya berbeda 'sangat dingin'.

"Kalau mau mandi kamu bisa pakai kamar mandi sekarang. Aku sudah selesai" ujar Naruko membuka obrolan. Namun sayangnya tidak ada jawaban, hanya diam. Naruko tidak membalas hanya fokus membaca buku dengan cepat membolak-balikan halaman demi halaman lalu menutup kembali dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

Naruto yang di kacangi beranjak masuk dan menutup pintu dan mendekati Naruko. "Hei apakah kamu suka dengan-" belum selesai menyelsaikan pertanyaan Naruko membalikan badanya karena kedatangan Naruto. _"Ish,apa-apaan maksud sikapnya itu"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Mata Naruto melihat gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah dan langsung menemukan lagi pertanyaan agar bisa sekedar berbicara dengannya "Hehh gantungan kunc-" uajrnya belum selesai mengucapkan lagi-lagi Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto yang mulai risih dengan keadaan ini langsung berjalan dan menatap kebawah karena Naruko posisinya yang masih terduduk. Naruko hanya menatap dengan wajah datar.

"Ya aku tahu mungkin kamu juga binggung, aku pun sama karena banyak hal yang terjadi dan membuat kita canggung buat mengobrol"

"Tapi yang jelas kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus karena kita ini saudara" lanjut naruto sembari memberikan juluran tangan ke arah Naruko.

Naruko yang melihat tersebut langsung menerima juluran tersebut, tapi bukan untuk bersalaman. Namun menarik uluran tangan Naruto dan langsung berdiri sembari membawa tas di tangan sebelahnya. Dan langsung mengacuhkan Naruto dan berjalan menuju meja belajar miliknya. _"Diacuhin lagi! Kalau begitu maumu aku akan buat kamu bicara walaupun harus menyindir" _ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku binggung melihat murid unggulan KHS seperti ini. Bahkan di hadapan kakaknya sendiri seperti ini" ujar Naruto yang duduk di _futon_ miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana ya kalau murid-murid lain tahu kalau ketua OSISnya seperti ini" ujarnya berharap kalau Naruko akan bereaksi lebih, namun sayangnya tidak. _"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain"_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Ketua OSIS yang didambakan oleh seluruh murid itu seperti ini ya. Oh iya bagaimana kalau mereka tahu bahwa ketua OSISnya ini sudah memiliki tunangan, dan yang menjadi pasangannya adalah gurunya sendiri." Lanjut Naruto mengejek, dan ternyata itu membuahkan hasil. Naruko yang awalnya sibuk dengan tasnya kini diam membeku. Naruto tersenyum licik _"Kena kau" _ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu Naruto membalikan badanya.

"Ahhh, kalau mungkin sudah bertunangan pasti ketua OSISnya ini pasti sudah melakuka hal Gila bersama pasangannya. Mungkin lebih dari dari pelukan atau ciuman bibir atau berakhir di ranjang. Bagaimana ya rasanya dicium mesra. Lalu bagaimana kalau ibu dan ayah tahu mengenai ini" lanjut mengejek Naruto.

Namun tanpa disadari Naruko perlahan-lahan mendekati Naruto yang sejak dari tadi mengejeknya. Dan kini ia sudah ada di dekatnya dan langsung memutarkan tubuh Naruto dan mendorongnya. Sehingga keadaan mereka saat ini adalah Naruto di bawah dan Naruko di atas Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang dikunci oleh tangan Naruko.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" berontak Naruto, seolah tuli Naruko malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Naruko mencium bibir Naruto dengan kasar, membuat orang yang dicium terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan.

Naruto masih berusaha untuk berontak, ia mendorong dan menggoyangkan tubuh Naruko. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena tenaga yang digunakan Naruko terlalu kuat. Tenaganya perlahan-lahan melemas karena ciuman panas yang dilakukan Naruko. Hanya eranganlah yang bisa didengar.

Setelah beberapa mereka ciuman, Naruko perlahan-lahan merenggangkan kuncian tangannya dan berdiri. "Seperti itulah rasanya ciuman" ujar Naruko pelan dan beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

Naruto yang menjadi korban ciuman oleh adiknya masih terengah-engah membutuhkan pasokan udara. Wajahnya merona merah, dia masih tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

_"__Ciuman pertamaku, diambil oleh adikku sendiri!"_

TO BE COUNTINUED

* * *

**POJOK AUTHOR**

Jujur aja ingin agak di panjangin waktu scene _panasnya_ cuman susah buat merangkai kata-katanya :'v tapi next update pasti bakal dibuat _lebih _awokawokawok ...

MIND TO RIVIEW?


	3. FATHER : I

**LOVE DATA**

**By**

**Aiharasenkreutz**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : Yuri Alert! Incest, Typo and Miss, Alur berantakan, mudah ditebak (mungkin), FemNaru, Etc.**

**Chapter 3 : FATHER : I**

**Summary :**

**Naruto kadang memikirkan, bagaimana sih rasanya memiliki kekasih? Lalu bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama?**

* * *

"Seperti itulah rasanya ciuman" ujar Naruko pelan dan beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

Naruto yang menjadi korban ciuman oleh adiknya masih terengah-engah membutuhkan pasokan udara. Wajahnya merona merah, dia masih tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

"Ciuman pertamaku, diambil oleh adikku sendiri!"

**START**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya membuatnya menyilangkan mata dengan kedua matanya. Dia masih teringat akan kemarin, dimana dirinya menjadi korban ciuman oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Naru, Sudah bangun belum? Ayo sarapan" ujar kushina di balik pintu kamarnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dari futonnya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Iya aku bangun" jawab Naruto sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Cepat sarapan, nanti kita semua pergi ke mall" ujar Kushina lalu pergi.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi melesat ke arah ruang makan. Namun nyatanya sudah duduk adiknya yang sedang minum secangkir teh. Naruto langsung duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka, masing-masing diam dan menikmati kegiatan makannya.

_"Canggung banget loh! Apa aku yang harus mulai obrolan?"_ ungkap Naruto dalam hati. Dengan tekad penuh akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan "N-nah Naruko, boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping. Namun sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanyanya.

"Kampret! Diacuhin lagi" ungkap Naruto dalam hati

"Selsaikan dulu makannya dan nanti kau boleh tanya" balas Naruko yang masih melanjutkan acara makannya. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum simpul "Benar-benar hidup penuh aturan" ungkap Naruto dalam hati dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Jadi mau tanya apa?" tanya Naruko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"K-kemarin itu, maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung dan soal ciuman yang-"

"Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi" ungkapnya cepat lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

_"Semudah itu lupain hal ini?"_

.

.

.

Hari minggu mungkin dijadikan hari untuk bersenang-senang bagi semua orang, karena rata-rata dari mereka dapat merehatkan diri di rumah atau hanya sekedar berpergian refreshing. Namun tidak bagi Naruto yang kini sedang berada di Mall ternama di kota konoha.

"Apa cuman aku disini yang memikirkannya terlalu berat?" guman Naruto yang mungkin hanya bisa didengarkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Naru? Kok malah murung?" tanya Kushina yang memperhatikan Naruto yang lesu, Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala yang langsung dimengerti oleh Kushina.

"ibu kita mau kemana?" tanya naruto mengalihkan pandangan ibunya agar tidak semakin khawatir. "Ke tempat yang mungkin akan kamu suka Naru" jawabnya sembari tersenyum dan kembali.

Tiga perempuan bermarga Namikaze berjalan bersamaan, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan diantaranya hanya suara bising sekitar yang terdengar. Kini mereka sampai di toko pakaian. Naruto yang awalnya hanyut dalam pikirannya langsung senang karena tidak menyangka ibunya mengajak ke toko pakaian, Kushina yang melihat perubahan raut wajah anaknya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku harus pilih yang mana yah?" riang Naruto yang bicara sendiri. Yang awalnya senang melihat pakaian yang dibandingkan beralih kepada Naruko yang sedang berada di daerah pakaian dalam _"Pakaian dalam?"_ pikir Naruto langsung mendekati.

"Binggung mau pilih yang mana?" tanya naruto yang sudah ada di belakang Naruko. Naruko yang merasa ditanya sontak membalikan badannya dan langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum "Biar kupilih. Apa ada corak atau warna yang kamu suka?"

"Tidak ada" jawabnya cepat. Naruto yang mendapatkan jawaban dingin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya _"Penyesalan memang datang di akhir"_ sesalnya dalam hati lalu memilih-milih pakaian di depannya.

"Aku mungkin kurang tau apa warna atau corak yang kamu suka, tapi mungkin kamu suka dengan yang ini" ungkap Naruto memberikan pakaian dalam dengan warna orange berenda putih.

"Kalau kurang cocok kamu tid-"

"Aku ambil, terima kasih" potong Naruko lalu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih dibuat menganga.

"Hah? Tunggu kau mau ambil itu?" ucap Naruto mengejar Naruko.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yah tidak juga sih, maksudku gini. Kamu bahkan tidak pikir-pikir dulu langsung ambil, kan kalau gak suka nanti sayang bukan?" ucap Naruto menerangkan sembari menatap Naruko yang masih menatap lurus. "Hey Naruko kamu dengar kan? Hey!" tanyanya lagi namun bukan jawaban yang diterima Naruto melainkan tatapan tajam dari Naruko.

Naruko berbalik melentangkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto dengan tatapan tajam membuat orang yang ditatapnya bergidik ngeri, perlahan-lahan Naruto mundur kebelakang karena Naruko yang mulai mendekatinya "N-naruko kenapa, kok maju?" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata namun tidak ada balasan dari gadis didepannya yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Naruto semakin takut ketika dia sadar kalau di belakangnya terasa benda kokoh yaitu tembok. "N-naruko?" ungkapnya, namun seolah tuli Naruko menyentuh pipi putih Naruto yang membuat orang disentuhnya bergidik ngeri. Tidak peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Gadis itu mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, membuat orang yang diciumnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilkukan oleh adiknya itu. Naruto mendorong tubuh Naruko lalu menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hanya membuatmu diam" jawabnya lalu menjauhkan diri dari Naruto yang bisa dilihat kedua pipinya memerah, melihat itu Naruko hanya tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dibuat binggung.

_"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirinnya sih! Gimana kalu ada orang yang lihat! Dan kenapa aku dicium lagi!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai acara belanja, kini keluarga Namikaze menuju perjalanan pulang ke apartemen mereka. Selama perjalanan Naruto hanya diam karena merasa ibunya tidak adil, ia disuruh membawa barang belanjaan. Awalnya Naruto menolak karena dia tidak mau membawa, namun dengan terpaksa ia menurti suruhan ibunya.

_"Hanya karena aku kakaknya, aku harus bawa belanjaan sebanyak ini"_ sesal Naruto dalam hati. Ia melihat ibunya yang fokus berbincang dengan adiknya, ia bisa melihat raut wajah senyum dari wajah Naruko. _"Apa-apaan, kalau dengan ibu dia malah nampilin wajah kayak gitu"_

"Tadaima!" ucap kushina membuka pintu apartemen dibarengi kedua anaknya. Mata kushina tertuju pada sepatu yang ada didalam "Kok ada sepatu?" ucapnya. Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dari salah satu ruangan dan keluar sosok pria jabrik berambut pirang "Kalian sudah pulang ternyata" ujar sosok pria yang mendekat.

"Minato!" ujar kushina yang langsung melesat dengan cepat dan memeluk pria tersebut. Melihat itu Naruto hanya senyum karena bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang tersurat dari ibunya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruko, dia hanya diam tidak berekspresi sedikitpun.

"Aku pulang Kushina" ucapnya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kushina lembut. Melihat hal itu Naruto hanya tersipu karena melihatnya _"Ayah! Ibu!,kalian gak sadar apa ada anak-anaknya didepan mereka" _ujarnya dalam hati.

"Mmm rasa strawberry, kalian habis dari mana?" tanya Minato

"Dari Mall beli beberapa pakaian, sekalian beberapa perabotan tambahan. Tenang saja aku beli sesuai dengan kebutuhan kok. Lagian aku pilih yang diskon" jawab Kushina dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Minato hanya mengangguk paham, dan perhatiannya menuju ke arah dua anak kembarnya yang menatapnya.

"Kok diem? Apa gak kangen ayahnya pulang?" tanya Minato

"Memang kami tega apa lihat pasutri yang lagi asik adegan kangen-kangenan " ujar Naruto sweatdrop. Minato yang ditanya balik hanya tertawa renyah menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Minato menatap Naruko yang masih diam tidak ikut suasana.

"Naruko, ayah bawa sesuat-"

"Aku duluan, permisi" potongnya lalu berjalan melewati dan masuk kedalam kamar. Suasana pun hening.

_"Rasanya ada yang gak beres disini"_

"Ah lebih baik kita masuk dulu, tadi aku beli beberapa kue. Kita makan dulu ayo" ujar Kushina memecahkan suasana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmm, manis!" riang Naruto

"Cuman sayangnya nanti kamu bisa gemuk loh, makanan manis seperti ini kalorinya gak main-main" ujar minato menakuti.

"Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi yang manis-manis itu penting buatku" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah, sedangkan pendengar hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ayah, maaf kalau aku salah tanya. Sepertinya hubungan ayah sama Naruko kurang baik yah?

"Kamu sadar yah Naru" balas Minato yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Naruko itu awalnya periang loh sama seperti kamu. Mungkin karena aku juga dia jadi bersikap dingin"

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sayang, aku tau ini juga ada maksudnya bukan? yah walaupun aku kurang tau detailnya" kushina yang kembali melahap kuenya.

"Dulu aku sering meninggalkannya dirumah sendiri karena urusan pekerjaanku, apalagi dulu sempat ada masalah yang cukup rumit di perusahaan yang mengakibatkan perusahaan merugi cukup besar. Yah mungkin kau juga tau akan masalah itu kan Kushina" ujar minato yang lalu menatap intens Kushina.

"Penurunan karena produk smartphone yang bisa dibilang gagal karena design yang menjauh dari karakter perusahaan bukan?" Kushina berhenti memakan kuenya lalu menatap sendu suaminya.

"Mmm... Sebenarnya aku kira ini mungkin gebrakan baru untuk mencoba hal baru. Namun sayangnya banyak dari konsumen yang membeli mengeluh akan design baru itu dan menyebarkan unek-uneknya ke media sosial dan akhirnya produk kita terjual hanya 10% di pasar global dan merugi sehingga di beberapa negara perusahaan harus hengkang. Aku dulu sempat binggung mana yang harus aku pilih, Anakku atau Perusahaanku. Saat itu aku pusing memikirkan itu dan sialnya tiba tiba Naruko datang menghampiriku untuk sekedar bincang-bincang tapi yang ada aku malah memarahinya. Sebenarnya bukan sekali atau dua kali aku memarahinya, mungkin tidak terhitung bahkan aku pernah memukulnya. Kemarahanku saat itulah yang membuatnya berbeda, dia jadi menjauhiku. Perusahaan akhirnya kembali membaik, namun sayangnya hubungan dengan anakku malah semakin menjauh, yang ada aku malah menyesal. Maafkan aku Kushina karena tidak bisa mendidiknya cukup baik"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang aku mengerti" ujar Kushina mengenggam tangan Minato sekedar menenangkan diri karena tidak tega melihat suaminya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi begitu kenapa dia selalu bersikap dingin"

"Aku permisi dulu, mau ke kamar" ujar Naruto lalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di pintu kamar Naruto mengetuk pintu "Naruko aku masuk yah" secara perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar dan ia bisa melihat Naruko yang sedang duduk di futonnya. Dengan perasaan yakin Naruto mendekatinya dan tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu lagi "Apa tidak mau makan kue yang dibeli tadi?" tanya Naruto namun hening yang didapatnya.

"Rasanya enak loh, tadi aku coba sepotong" ujarnya lagi, namun masih belum ada jawaban.

"Ayah dan Ibu khawatir jadi ayo ke-"

"DIAMLAH!" teriak Naruko yang membuat Naruto kaget.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir" ujarnya kembali

"Maksudnya?"

"Berniat untuk memaafkan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah kepadaku karena ia menyesal?"

"Yah mungkin, tapi asalkan kamu tau. Sebenarnya ayah itu selalu memperh-"

"TAU APA KAU SOAL KEHIDUPANKU!" teriak Naruko yang kembali memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Selalu memperhatikan? Heh tidak kusangka dia selalu memperhatikan ku. Padahal aku sempat berpikir kalau dia sudah tidak menganggap ku" balasnya lalu berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Naruto. "Aku sebenarnya sudah tau kalau aku memiliki saudara kembar saat umur ku 5 tahun. Aku selalu memeriksa ruang kerja ayah dan tidak sengaja menemukan foto dan beberapa berkas tentang kelahiranku. Aku sudah diceritakan semuanya oleh nenek. Dan kau adalah kakakku" ujarnya lagi sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak mendengar pernyataan Naruko. Naruko yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mulai mendekat dengan perlahan-lahan "Aku iri padamu Naruto, kenapa dulu bukan aku yang diambil oleh ibu" ujarnya kembali yang kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto.

"Mungkin kalau aku yang diambil oleh ibu. Aku bisa merasakan apa itu rasanya kasih sayang dan kau bisa merasakan apa itu penderitaan" ucapnya Naruko dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Naruto yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya karena baru kali ini dia melihat orang yang begitu dingin menangis di depan matanya.

_"Rapuh" _Ujar Naruto dan langsung mernarik tangan Naruko dan langsung memeluknya. Dia sadar mungkin ini akan membuat orang yang dipeluknya kaget, namun sebagai kakak dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan adiknya ini. Namun hanya inilah yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa merasakannya, tapi aku tau itu pasti sangatlah sakit" ujar Naruto kembali sembari mengelus rambut panjang Naruko dengan lembur. Tidak ada penolakan hanya tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan dan akhirnya Naruko yang merasa sudah lebih baik mencoba keluar dari pelukan Kakaknya, Naruto yang paham segera melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap penuh Naruko sehingga orang yang ditatapnya mengalihkan pandang karena malu.

"Cukup aneh juga melihat orang yang dingin sepertimu menangis seperti ini. Dan juga matamu itu sembab loh " ujar Naruko dengan tawa kecilnya dan mengacak-ngacak pucuk rambut merah orang didepannya.

Merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil Naruko langsung menatap tajam Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto lalu membaringkannya dengan terlentang di _futon_ milik Naruko dengan kasar sehingga membuat Naruto meringgis kesakitan atas perlakuan adiknya itu.

"Oy-oy aku hanya bercanda dan kenapa duduk dia atasku" Naruto memberontak mencoba untuk bangun namun kedua tangan Naruto dikunci oleh kedua tangan Naruko.

Naruko tidak menjawab perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Rona merah muncul di wajah Naruto seakan menambah kesan manis dari dirinya.

"Balasan karena menghidupkan singa yang kelaparan" Ujar Naruko.

"Ap-apa yang-" jawab Naruto yang dipotong kembali oleh Naruko dengan kembali mencium bibir Naruto.

Tangan Naruko yang awalnya mengunci tangan Naruto kini berjalan menuju leher mulus milik Naruto, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulitnya lalu turun menyentuh dada Naruto yang ukurannya mungkin tidak jauh beda dengan miliknya. Lembut rasanya, bahkan awalnya Naruto mencoba berontak kini mengeluarkan erangan pelan dari mulutnya karena tertutup oleh ciuman. Naruko melepaskan ciuman dan terlihat benang saliva diantara mereka ia ingin mendengarkan erangan leluasa dari mulut kakaknya ini.

"Na-naruko a-apa yang kau l-lakukan ..." ucap Naruto tidak beraturan dengan napas yang berat

"Kupikir kau menyukainya"

Naruko kini kembali meremas kedua dada milik Naruto sehingga mau tidak mau erangan terdengar kembali dari mulut kakaknya ini. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menahan erangannya dengan menutup mulutnya oleh kedua tangannya namun nyatanya tetap tidak bisa erangan masih bisa terdengar. Naruko yang melihat kakaknya mulai menikmati perlakuan yng dilakukannya tersenyum iblis karena dia bisa menguasai sang kakak, puas dengan meremas dada kini tangannya turun menuju area 'mulut bawah Naruto' dan ternyata sudah basah "Menikmati sentuhanku heh?"

"Ma-mana mungkin b-bodoh!"

"Lalu ini apa?" balas Naruko memperlihatkan cairan bening. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"MUNAFIK!" teriak Naruko kembali memainkan tanganya di bagian bawah Naruto bahkan kini ia memasukan jarinya kedalam dirinya, erangan terdengar jelas keluar dari mulut Naruto karena ia kaget ada benda masuk ke dalam dirinya. Naruko bisa merasakan jarinya terasa hangat di dalam milik kakaknya bahkan kini jari-jarinya bergerak nakal di dalamnya.

"Aahn! N-naruko ku-kumohon jangan h-hentikan ..." pekik Naruto

Tidak membalas perkataan dari kakaknya Naruko semakin cepat menggerakan jarinya nakal di dalam Naruto, tangan satunya tidak tinggal diam. Naruko mencoba menaikan kaos baju yang dikenakan dan tidak lupa menarik bra yang dikenakannya lalu terpampanglah payudara indah miliknya dengan kedua putingnya yang mengeras lalu memilinnya. Erangan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli dengan perlakuan adiknya yang ia tau itu salah, naruto sudah terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang dibuat oleh adiknya.

"Ahhnhh ... ahhhnhh ..."

"Akhirnya kau menikmatinya"

"Ahhnn Nar-Naruko aku m-mau keluar, ahhnnh ..."

Naruto merasa dirinya akan mecapai batas. Melihat dari gelagat tubuh kakakny Naruko seakan mengerti ia semakin cepat menggerakan jarinya dan tidak lupa untuk menciumi leher dan payudara miliknya untuk diberi tanda merah.

"Ak-aku K-keluar !"

Naruto sudah mencapai batas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Naruko merasakan jarinya seperti dibanjiri oleh cairan hangat, ia melepaskan jari di dalam Naruto lalu tersenyum, dihadapan Naruto ia menjilat jarinya dengan sexy bahkan Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Manis" ujar Naruko.

Setelah cukup puas menjilati jarinya Naruko kembali mendekati wajah Naruto lalu menicum bibirnya. Kini tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto karena ia terlalu lelah untuk menolak perlakuan dari adiknya. Hanya ciuman singkat yang dilakukannya lalu beralih ke telinga milik Naruko dan menjilatinya dan erangan kembali terdengar.

"Jangan harap ini sudah berakhir Kakak"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**POJOK AUTHOR**

Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga buat chapter 3. Bodo amatlah dengan jalan ceritanya entar juga bisa nyambung yang penting apa yang terlintas dari imajinasi liar awokawokawok :v kenapa telat update? sibuk gawe kampret :'v tapi bakal aku usahain buat updat seminggu sekali atau sehari sekali 'jangan harap'.

Kalo gitu mari kita balas Riview

**Uyesst : "**wah" wah apanya :v

**Guest : "**Alay lu" Yah aku setuju emang alay banget, apa bener kalo di dunia nyata kek gini tuh ada :"

**Uwuw :** "Lanjutin!" Pastinya!

**Uciha : **"Citrus Woii" Yap emang bener, mangkannya waktu chapter 1 kan aku sebutin _"Udah ketebak yah" _maka dari itu, sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari CITRUS sih. Mungkin ntar aku kasih tanda aja "INSPIRED BY CITRUS"

**Neo : **"First, gw liat ada Naruto sama Naruko di daftar karakter. Menjadi tertarik dengan cerita ini.

Second, tag 'incest' terlihat ketika gw baca bagian awal. (Apalagi kembar)  
Third, sinopsisnya juga membuat gw penasaran.  
And finally. Kecewa merasuki bagaikan lagu "apa yang merasuki mu" yang di sponsori tim gagak hitam :"v  
Gara" Femnaru, bukan sesuatu yang berat, tapi gw lebih mengharapkan yang ORI.  
But i think it's okay (maybe... Uh)  
Yeah daripada FemnaruxSasuke yuck  
Tidak seperti aku membencinya, tapi hanya tidak suka(tidak seperti aku wajib untuk membacanya juga)  
Mungkin hanya itu.  
Oh wait, mungkin satu saran(biar nggk di anggap reader koplok sih)  
Untuk menghidupkan suatu karakter. Pelajari, imajinasi kan dan jadilah karakter itu.  
Lihat sifatnya dan perannya, mungkin hambar atau mencolok dengan karakter lain.  
Bayangkan karakter itu seperti apa yang kau harapkan.  
Dan yang terakhir anggap dirimu di posisi si karakter(cukup merepotkan ya)  
Okay, salam ikkeh ikkeh :"v" MAKASIH SARANNYA AWOKAWOKAWOK, harap maklum lah namanya juga pemula. cuman kalo bisa ajari aku bagaimana caranya memahami itu :v tapi pasti bakal ku coba ARIGATO salam ikkeh-ikkeh :v

DAH GITU AJA


	4. FATHER : II

**LOVE DATA**

**By**

**Aiharasenkreutz**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : Yuri Alert! Incest, OOC, Typo and Miss, Alur berantakan, mudah ditebak (mungkin), FemNaru, Etc.**

**Chapter 4 : FATHER : II**

**Summary :**

**Naruto kadang memikirkan, bagaimana sih rasanya memiliki kekasih? Lalu bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama?**

* * *

_"Ak-aku K-keluar !"_

_Naruto sudah mencapai batas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Naruko merasakan jarinya seperti dibanjiri oleh cairan hangat, ia melepaskan jari di dalam Naruto lalu tersenyum, dihadapan Naruto ia menjilat jarinya dengan sexy bahkan Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

_"Manis" ujar Naruko._

_Setelah cukup puas menjilati jarinya Naruko kembali mendekati wajah Naruto lalu menicum bibirnya. Kini tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto karena ia terlalu lelah untuk menolak perlakuan dari adiknya. Hanya ciuman singkat yang dilakukannya lalu beralih ke telinga milik Naruko dan menjilatinya dan erangan kembali terdengar._

_"Jangan harap ini sudah berakhir Kakak"_

**START**

Malam sudah menampilkan dirinya, terlihat dua orang gadis kembar yang sedang tertidur bersama di sebuah futon. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, terlihat bola mata shappire miliknya menerawang ruangan yang ia tempati. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan sebelumnya ia tersadar dengan lengan disebelahnya.

"Naruko?" ujar Naruto melirik orang di sebelah nya lalu mencoba untuk bangun. Namun tidak lama ia tersadar akan tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi pakaian dan cairan bening di area intim nya. "Kenapa aku telanjang?" ujar Naruto sembari mengingat apa yang terjadi terhadapnya. Bayangan ingatan mulai terbayang apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. "Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan!"

Naruto bangkit dari futon meninggalkan adiknya yang tertidur di sampingnya dan menuju ke arah cermin tinggi di kamarnya. Dia menatap penuh pantulan tubuhnya, ada beberapa tanda merah di tubuhnya dan ia bisa merasakan rasa pedih di area leher dan dadanya. Naruto mencoba memegang tanda merah di lehernya sembari mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah ia lakukan.

"Ahhnn ..." ringis Naruto memegang tanda merah karena terasa sensitif saat di pegang.

Naruto masih bingung dengan semua kejadian yang telah dilaluinya. Mulai dari pakaian yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, tanda merah yang ada di tubuhnya dan cairan bening di area intim nya. Merasa pusing memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi Naruto lebih memilih keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Naruto kini sedang berendam air panas di dalam bathtube dan mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi bersama adiknya "Kenapa aku malah gak berdaya dan malah menikmati sentuhannya" ujarnya dalam hati sembari memegang bibirnya lalu memainkan jari-jari tangan dan mengemutnya "Apa ciuman memang seperti ini rasanya"

Hanyut dalam pikirannya kini Naruto sudah dilanda nafsu panasnya. Tangan satunya mulai menurun menuju dadanya dan memilin puting yang sudah mengeras dan itu membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan "Ahhnhh Naruko ..." ujarnya tidak sadar mengucapkan nama adiknya.

Merasa cukup puas dengan memilin puting dadanya kini tangan Naruto menurun menuju area intim nya, dengan perasaan ragu ia mulai memainkan klitorisnya "Ahhhnn ahhhn ini, k-kenapa" desah nya tidak beraturan dan sibuk memainkan jarinya di area intim nya. Sesekali Naruto memasukan jari-jari miliknya ke dalam liang senggama miliknya.

"Ahhnn...ahh ini ma-masuk kedalam ku" desah nya dengan jari-jarinya yang bergerak dan mengocok dan sesekali memutar-mutarkannya. Cukup lama Naruto melakukannya dan ia akan mencapai batasnya, liang senggama miliknya semakin mempererat dan berkedut-kedut ia mempercepat gerakan jari-jarinya.

"Ak-aku keluarh Ahhhhh..." desah Naruto dengan tubuh yang mengenjang mencapai klimaks. Ia bisa merasakan cairan keluar dari bagian intim nya.

Namun tanpa sadar, diluar kamar mandi muncul seseorang yang mirip dengannya menggeser pintu kamar mandi. Sontak Naruto yang baru saja mencapa klimaks tidak sempat membenarkan ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah. Dia melihat sosok yang membuka pintu adalah adiknya sendiri yang sudah telanjang bulat.

"Heh..kok, Na-naruko kenapa masuk, kan ada orang didalam!" ujar Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

"Kita sama-sama perempuan bukan? Jadi tidak masalah" jawab Naruko dingin lalu berjalan menuju shower berada dan mengguyur badannya dengan air yang keluar.

"Yah benar sih itu wajar yah. Lagian sama-sama perempuan, dan juga kita itu saudara" ujar Naruto dalam hati lalu melirik ke arah Naruko yang sedang mengguyur dirinya dengan air em"Kulitnya putih dan juga rambut merahnya indah, pasti dia merawatnya dengan baik. Kalau aku sentuh pasti rasanya lembut" lirik Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Eh! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih! Apa gara-gara dia ngelakuin itu ke aku pikiranku jadi gak beres!" pekik Naruto dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun dengan tidak sadar Naruko berjalan masuk ke dalam bathtube yang di diami Naruto.

Mendengar suara air yang berombak Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari kalau Naruko kini ada di hadapannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Memang tidak besar ukuran bathtube yang mereka pakai sehingga kaki mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Na-naruko, kenapa kok malah disini" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Berendam" balas Naruko dingin "Dan juga, sadar atau tidak kau meninggalkan jejak" ucapnya kembali sembari menunjuk ke salah satu genangan bening yang mengapung di atas air.

Naruto yang melihat genangan tersebut langsung gelagapan, karena itu adalah cairan orgasme miliknya tadi. Merasa malu ia mencoba bangkit dari berendamnya "Ah-ahh itu yah ahaha, ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Namun belum sampai ia melangkahkan kaki tiba tiba Naruko ikut berdiri badan Naruto kebelakang lalu mendekatinya. Sontak Naruto yang awalnya ingin keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut dengan dirinya yang didorong kebelakang dan kedua tangannya lagi-lagi dikunci menyentuh tembok kamar mandi, apalagi mataya kini menatap bulat Naruko yang mendekatinya "Tidak jangan lagi!"

Naruko mendekat hingga kedua dada mereka bersentuhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher jenjang milik Naruto lalu menjilatnya sehingga orang yang dijilat merinding. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Naruko sehingga mereka terlepas dan menjauh "Kenapa kau berbuat begini?!" teriak Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping.

Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa merasa bersalah lalu memiringkan kepalanya "Karena tatapanmu yang melihatku tadi menyiratkan ingin disentuh olehku"

Mendengar itu Naruto membulatkan mata dan tubuhnya merinding, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruko menyadari sedari tadi tatapannya diketahui olehnya. "Ja-jangan bercanda Naruko!" ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan Naruko di kamar mandi.

"Sangat menarik" ujar Naruko yang kembali duduk membaringkan tubuhnya dala rendaman air bathtube.

"Keesokannya Naruto jalan kaki menuju sekolahnya sembari memegangi tas jinjing hitam miliknya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang lesu dan kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya. _"Apa-apaan sih dia itu, siapa juga yang minta disentuh"_ ujarnya dalam hati. Hari ini ia menggenakan seragam yang sesuai dengan peraturan dan riasan yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Situasi yang mungkin sulit untuknya dimana kejadian yang berat terjadi kemarin, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang selama perjalan.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri jalanan Naruto kini sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. ia merasa sangat lelah karena semua masalah yang ia hadapi, niat awal ingin membolos namun ibu dan ayahnya membangunkannya. Tanpa Naruto sadari di belakang muncul seseorang yang mendekatinya lalu merangkulnya "Yahoo Naruto!" ujarnya yang ternyata adalah Hinata teman pertamanya.

"Ah Hinata yahooo..." balas Naruto tidak semangat. Melihat jawaban dari temannya Hinata merasa heran dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa? kok lemas gitu sepertinya. Telat sarapan? atau kurang tidur?" tanya Hinata lagi .

"Ah hanya terlalu fokus memikirkan sesuatu jadinya begadang dan akhirnya lupa sarapan" jawab Naruto berbohong, Hinata yang menengar jawaban dari temannya hanya ber'oh ria.

_"Bisa bener yah, mungkin aku punya bakat meramal"_ ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Mungkin memang karena Naruto yang terlalu fokus pada pikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar kalau sedari kumpulan OSIS yang bertugas mengawasi berada di kiri dan kanan jalan hingga ia menyadari kalau Naruko ada di salah satu jajaran, banyak murid yang menyapanya antusias

_"Pantas tadi pagi gak ada, ternyata tugas OSIS"_ ujarnya dalam hati, Hinata yang menyadari Naruto menatap ke arah sampingnya ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan Hinata pun tau tatapan temannya itu mengarah ke mana.

"Kau itu memang mirip sekali yah dengan _Kaichou_"

"Yah kami memang mirip karena saudara" balas Naruto singkat

Mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya "Apa! T-tapi sebelumnya kau bilang kan gak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya"

"Yah aku saja baru tau kemarin lusa malam kalau kami itu saudara, tepatnya dia itu adik ku" jelas Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jalan.

"Kakaknya seorang G_al_ dan adiknya Feminim, benar-benar jauh dari kata mirip" ujar Hinata tidak percaya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Berisik ah!" balas Naruto ketus.

* * *

**LOVE DATA**

* * *

"Semua bersiap ditempatnya masing-masing! Menuju ON AIR 3...2...1..." ujar seorang pria dibalik kamera sembari mengacungkan jarinya ke atas dengan maksud memerintahkan host acara untuk memulai.

"Hello Good Morning. Terima kasih untuk Morning People di rumah tetap bersama kami di MORNING-NEWS. Informasi kali ini datang dari salah satu _public figure_, dimana mereka baru mendapat kabar gembira bahwa akan memiliki momongan pertama di pernikahannya tersebut. mari kita simak cuplikannya" ucap presenter perempuan yang memandu acara tv tersebut.

Dan tidak lama tampil cuplikan yang membuat semua orang di studio melongo tidak percaya, karena cuplikan yang ditampilkan bukanlah yang mereka inginkan.

"I-itu salah! Astaga!" ucap gadis surai merah panjang yang sedang melihat tayangan di area _Control Room._ "Dimana Hidan? dimana dia!" ucap gadis tersebut menanyakan kepada karyawan lain dengan sedikit penekann, namun semua orang hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hidan Monitor! kau dimana Hidan!" ucap gadis tersebut melalui _Walkie Talke_ yang dipegangnya, namun tidak ada balasan dari orang yang ditanya. "Akkhhh sialan! pusing aku jadinya" ujarnya kembali.

Sementara itu di _stage_ presenter bersama kameramen yang disana hanya bisa pasrah, karena walaupun yang salah satu orang pasti akan kena semua.

"Yahh pasti kita semua kena omelnya lagi deh" ujar presenter tersebut.

"Pastinya. Dan kok bisa salah cuplikannya, padahalkan udah di urutin cuplikannya. Dan juga Kurenai, kau jangan gitu! tetap _standbye!_" Ujar pria dibalik kamera memperingatkan.

Sontak gadis bernama Kurenai itu langsung bergidik ngeri, karena orang yang memperingatinya adalah senior.

_"Kurenai masuk Kurenai" _terdengar suara dari earpiece yang dipakai yang ternyata suara seseorang yang ditakutinya

"I-iya masuk bu" jawabnya tergugup

_"Ini cuplikannya salah. Selepas ini kita langsung break dulu, kamu tau kan harus apa!. Dan untuk semua crew, selepas ON AIR semua berkumpul di ruang meeting. PAHAM!"_

"I-iya paham bu" ujar semua tim.

* * *

**LOVE DATA**

* * *

"Kalian tau kan maksud aku mengumpulkan kalian disini semua dan pasti tau kesalahan saat _ON AIR_ tadi?" ucap seorang gadis surai merah darah dengan rambut yang melayang ke atas jika dilihat oleh para crew saat ini. Dia adalah gadis yang marah-marah sebelumnya di _Control Room_ mengingat jabatannya adalah Produser.

"Terutama kamu Hidan, kan aku udah bilang _crosscheck_ cuplikannya!" ujarnya kembali sembari menunjuk ke arah laki-laki berambut cepol mangkok

"S-sudah saya _crosscheck _bu, hanya saja saya lupa untuk cek kedua kalinya. Dan juga saya sibuk untuk memantau _taping_ di studio 2" Hidan menundukan kepalanya karena memang dia merasa paling bersalah.

_"Astaga, aku lupa kalau dia kusuruh untuk memantau acara di studio sebelah" _ujar Kushina sembari menampar pelan jidatnya karena lupa.

"Ok-ok aku maklumi itu, karena aku juga berperan dalam memegang acara _taping_ di studio sebelah. Tapi untuk kedepannya aku harap ini tidak terjadi lagi, dan juga kita sedang sial-sialnya hari ini. Karena kita semua dapat peringatan dari pihak produksi" Kushina menghela nafas panjang karena pusing menangani hal tersebut "Ok, aku pusing mau bilang apa lagi. Mungkin ada pertanyaan?"

Semua karyawan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan saling pandang karena mereka takut akan atasannya ini yang sedang dalam mode _sensitive._ "Ok kalian boleh keluar, dan untuk _Live _nanti sore. ingat yah _NO MISTAKE!_" ujar Kushina dengan penekanan di akhirnya.

"B-baik bu" ucap semua serempak lalu keluar dari ruangan meeting sehingga meninggalkan gadis dengan nametag Kushina Namikaze seorang diri.

"Duuuhhh... Gimana yah caranya memegang dua acara sekaligus, apalagi keduanya tayang di jam _Prime Time_ lagi" ujarnya sembari mengenggam _smartphone _miliknya yang bergetar dan bisa ia lihat kalau ada panggilan masuk.

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk ini!" ketus Kushina.

_"Hey santai dong, tapi sepertinya aku salah waktu buat hubungi kamu Kushina"_

"Jangan lama-lama! Langsung ke inti karena aku mau langsung ke ruang _editing"_

_"Nanti malam kita pergi"_

"Tapi Naruto dan Naruko? mereka bagaimana Minato?"

_"Jangan dipikirkan, aku sudah kirim pesan ke Naruto dan Naruko. Dan mereka bilang 'OK' "_

"Baiklah, tapi nanti aku selesai jam 8 malam"

_"Maafkan aku"_

.

Hening

.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku tau pengurangan jumlah karyawan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Hanya saja kita yang sulit bersaing dengan yang lain. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu yah jaa ..." balas Kushina menyemangati.

_"Tentu, hati-hati sayang"_

"Baiklah, ayo semangat!" memukul kedua pipinya pelan dan beranjak dari kursinya.

.

**FLASHBACK 1 YEARS AGO ...**

**.**

Banyak berita di media cetak dan elektronik memberitakan tentang isu bangkrutnya salah satu televisi swasta milik perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Karena sebelum meluasnya kabar tentang ini sudah ada kabar kalau usaha utama perusahaan milik Namikaze Corp. yaitu perusahaan telekomunikasi sedang mengalami penurunan drastis, sehingga banyak berita akan diakan pemberhentian karyawan secara masal, bahkan hal ini sempat menjadi trending topik di _Twitter_ jepang. Namun Namikaze Minato selaku Penanggung jawab langsung membantah isu tersebut dan mengklarifikasi di hadapan para media, bahkan dia tidak tau akan hal ini sehingga dia meminta keterangan direksi mengenai informasi tersebut.

"Saya sudah meminta penjelasan mengenai hal ini, dan ini hanya salah paham. Kami tidak melakukan pemberhentian masal karyawan, yang ada kami melakukan strategi perusahaan karena persaingan industri saat ini cukup berat" ujar Minato dihapan para media.

Penjelasan yang diungkapkan Minato merupakan sebuah kebenaran, karena saat ini perusahaan miliknya sulit untuk mengimbangi perusahaan _broadcast_ lainnya. Bukan hanya perusahaan bidang _broadcastnya_ saja yang sedang mengalami kendala, anak-anak perusahaan dari Namikaze Corp. pun mengalami penurunan drastis.

(Minato's POV)

Entah sudah berapa gelas yang sudah aku habiskan, ah kalau dilihat dari banyaknya botol _cocktail_ di atas meja saat ini sudah pasti aku menghabiskan banyak. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini, tapi karena banyaknya masalah yang aku hadapi saat ini membuatku sangat depresi. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak seolah-olah aku sedang tenggelam di lautan luas. Aku melihat ke arah jendela ternyata rintik hujan mulai berderai.

"Rasanya langit bisa juga mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini" ujarku tersenyum getir.

Dulu rasanya aku memiliki segalanya, namun perlahan-lahan semuanya menipis dan meninggalkanku. Ayahku yang meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang sudah memegang kendali tubuhnya, bahkan beliau mempercayaiku untuk melanjutkan semua usahanya membuat nama 'Namikaze' terkenal. Istriku yang meninggalkanku karena kesalahanku yang egois sehingga membuat kami bercerai. Kami dibuahi dua anak kembar yang cantik yang kami beri nama 'Naruto dan Naruko', namun karena perceraian dan utusan pengadilan masing-masing dari kami hanya boleh mengambil satu. Masih kuingat saat dimana istriku Kushina menangis karena harus meninggalkan Naruko, jujur dalam hati terdalamku aku sangat tidak menginginkan hal ini. Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruko pun mulai menjauhiku karena didikanku yang terlalu keras terhadapnya. Senyuman tulus anakku Naruko perlahan-lahan menghilang, tatapannya seakan mengatakan kalau aku ini adalah musuh.

Setelah mengingat semua kilasan penyesalan yang telah ku alami, aku hanya bisa tertawa kencang dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahku. Andai saja mesin waktu itu memang bisa dibuat dan nyata di dunia ini, aku akan membelinya dan mengulang semua ini dari awal. Kurasa menyayat nadi mungkin adalah hal terbaik saat ini.

Plakk ...

Kurasakan panas di pipiku, yah seseorang telah menampar pipiku. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke dalam apartemenku ini? kualihkan pandanganku menuju sosok tersebut. Aku hanya bisa melihat gadis yang sedang terengah-engah sembari menatapku sendu, rambut merah panjang yang basah serta acak-acakan, mata berwarna violet, serta wajahnya yang selalu bisa membuatku luluh.

"Kushina" ujarku lemah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Kushina

"KAU INI BODOH APA! HANYA KARENA MASALAH SEPELE KAU MENYERAH SECEPAT INI! JANGAN JADI PENGECUT NAMIKAZE MINATO!" teriaknya dan aku bisa liat tangannya yang mengepal keras sembari memandangku tajam.

Seketika tubuhku kehilangan semua tenaga, perlahan-lahan air mataku membanjiri. Ternyata disaat seperti ini, sosok yang kusangka telah menghilang ternyata datang menemuiku.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Kumohon ..." ucap Kushina lirih dengan air mata yang perlahan-lahan menetes lalu mendekatiku dan memelukku.

_Hangat_

_Harum ini _

_Apa ini?_

_Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini_

"Maaf" ucapku tenggelam dalam nyamannya pelukan ini, hingga tidak tersadar perlahan-lahan pandanganku memudar.

**END FLASHBACK ...**

* * *

**LOVE DATA**

* * *

Naruto kini tengah berada di kantin sekolah bersama Hinata disampingnya sembari memakan Ramen yang dipesannya, namun tidak dengan Naruto yang hanya memandang kosong ramen di depannya. Hinata yang melihat perubahan pada temannya itu sedikit jengkel dengan sifatnya yang aneh sejak pagi.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? apa gegara yang tadi pagi? kalau memang iya maaf saja aku bercanda"

"Nee Hinata, apa yang kan kau lakukan kalau seseorang merebut ciuman pertamamu?"

_"Aku yang tanya, tapi kenapa dia malah balik tanya" _ujar hinata dalam hati.

"Yah, kalau itu orang yang aku suka. Mungkin aku akan senang, karena orang yang menciumku itu kan orang yang aku suka"

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau orang yang mencium itu bukan laki-laki tapi seorang gadis cantik" Tanya Naruto kembali

"Yah, kurasa itu bukan masalah kan? mungkin itu hanya ungkapan rasa sayang. Seperti ini" jawab Hinata yang lalu mendekat ke arah pipi Naruko lalu menciumnya singkat. Naruto yang pada awalnya fokus pada pikirannya sendiri sadar akan perlakuan temannya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Hinata!" ujar Naruto yang tersentak atas perlakuan temannya itu.

"Mempraktekan ungkapan rasa sayang" jawab Hinata santai.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang memerah dan gelisah hanya tersenyum jahil.

_"Dia kalau malu-malu gitu ternyata manis juga" _ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Sejak tadi Hinata pusing karena temannya ini hanya diam. Bukan diam dalam artian tidak bergerak, melainkan membisu seakan-akan memiliki banyak masalah.

"Kurasa aku mau pergi dulu mencari Naruko"

"Loh kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tadi ayahku kirim pesan kalau nanti malam dia dan ibu pulang telat" Naruto mengambil smartphone di saku roknya dan melihatkan pesan singkat dari Minato.

"Astaga aku baru ingat! Naruto kalau kau itu kakak dari _Kaichou _berarti kau anak dari pemilik Namikaze Corp.?"

"Menurutmu Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu. Naruto memasukan kembali smartphonenya karena takut nanti pihak osis melihat dan menyita benda persegi panjang tersebut.

"Aku duluan yah Hinata"

Hinata terdiam sebentar "Okee..."

Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata serta makanan yang belum tersentuh.

* * *

**LOVE DATA**

* * *

Naruto kini berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan Osis. Ia masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam ketika adiknya melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh tehadapnya, namun sebenarnya yang membuatnya selalu terpikirkan adalah 'kenapa dia malah menikmatinya, dan seakan-akan dia ingin lagi dengan sentuhannya'. Apa tuhan sengaja membuat pikirannya berkecamuk seperti ini, kalaupun ia tau jawabannya mungkin ia tidak akan galau seperti ini.

_"Aku lupa untuk minta kontak Naruko, kalau sekarang aku minta dari ayah atau ibu mungkin dibalasnya nanti sore. Hahhh ..." _lirih Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei kamu! Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto yang sedang berjalan berhenti melangkah karena mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia membalikan badan dengan maksud mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, ia bisa melihat gadis berambut peach pendek mendekatinya.

"Anu, kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto ke arah perempuan yang mendatanginya, dan Naruto langsung menyadari kalau dia adalah orang yang menghalanginya ketika pertama kali datang saat di pintu masuk sekolah.

"Iya aku memanggilmu, apa hubunganmu dengan _Kaichou_?!"

"Etto, bukankah lebih baik kamu perkenalkan diri dulu"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, _Seito-kai fuku kaicho"_

"Ahh begitu, salam kenal _fuku kaicho _aku Namikaze Naruto"

"Jangan bertele-tele, apa hubunganmu dengan _Kaichou?" _tanya Sakura dengan wajah tegasnya.

"Kalau dengar margaku tadi mungkin kau sudah paham bukan. Aku kembaran dari Naruko, tepatnya aku kakak dia" kata Naruto dengan tenangnya

"Bagaimana mungkin, Ruko tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau dia punya kakak" introgasi Sakura yang membuat Naruto sedikit membulatkan mata, karena ia tahu kalau ini bukan seharusnya harus ia jawab.

"Ini masalah keluarga, jadi aku tidak bisa jawab. kalau tidak ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi aku duluan _Fuku Kaichou_" kata Naruto yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam.

"Hey, aku belum selesai!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit agak tinggi.

"Ada apa lagi _fuku kaichou? _aku sibuk ini, lebih baik kau bantu aku mencari keberadaan Naruko"

"Buat apa mencari _Kaichou_?" heran sakura.  
"Aku mau tanya nanti makan malam mau aku buatkan apa, karena ibu dan ayah pulang telat" jelas Naruto singkat.

"Ohh...kalau kau mencari _kaichou_, dia ada di atap sekolah biasanya di-"

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya _fuku kaichou_, kalau begitu aku duluan ... Jaa ..." potong Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju tempat yang tadi disebutkan.

"Hahh..! hey tunggu Namikaze Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang melihat Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja.

* * *

**LOVE DATA**

* * *

Dengan langkah kaki yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata Naruto dengan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Banyak murid yang menatap Naruto heran karena cara jalan kaki yang bisa dibilang abnormal yang namun akhirnya dihiraukan layaknya angin lalu. Sesampai di pintu atap Naruto menatap lurus pandangannya ke depan sembari menghela nafas.

_"Tunggu, buat apa juga aku susul dia cuma untuk tanya nanti malam makan apa. Nanti juga dia ada di kelas bukan? ahh bodohnya aku!waktu istirahatku jadi terbuang sia-sia hahhh..." _Gumamnya tidak jelas sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Naruto kini berhadapan dengan pintu atap yang niat awalnya akan membuka pintu dengan medadak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Engh...ahhhh~"

"Eh?"

"Se-sensei h-hentikan ahhh...memainkankan itu ahhh.."

"Desahanmu terlalu keras Naruko..." seru seseorang dengan suara yang berat, bukankah ia sering mendengar suara ini.

_"Eh EHHHHH! Apaan nih? khayalan?, tunggu tadi suara tadi menyebut nama Naruko? Apa jangan-jangan! Ti-tidak tidak tidak, kau berpikiran aneh Naruto tidak mungkin kan hahahahaha..." _Ujar Naruto dalam hati karena mendengar suar- ah tidak mungkin erangan di balik pintu yang tidak terlalu keras, namun ia yakin kalau itu bukan suara yang di hasilkan dari imajinasi liarnya.

Naruto kini memfokuskan pandangannya ke pintu di depannya, dengan maksud meyakinkan kalau itu bukan imajinasi liarnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

_"Aku buka yah" _ujarnya dalam hati meyakinkan diri.

**Ceklekk**

"Ahh~ ini sudah mn... mencapai ahh.. batasku sensei ahhhnn...AHHHHHH..!" desahan perempuan itu terdengar melengking.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar i-itu kan!"

Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat kedua pasangan ah bukan murid dan guru sedang melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh mereka. Terlihat Naruko wajahnya yang memerah dan posisinya yang menghadap tembok dengan posisi menungging dan Kakashi yang terlihat sedang memainkan daerah bawah milik Naruko. Pakaian yang dikenakan Naruko bagian atasnya sudah terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang berukuran C, sedangkan pakaian bawah masih dikenakan namun celana dalam yang terlihat di kebawahkan. Naruto masih terdiam dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan karena terlalu syok, mungkin karena jarak yang memang sedikit agak jauh mereka tidak menyadari akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Kamu keluar terlalu banyak Naruko, namun sayangnya milikku masih berdiri" Ujar kakashi berdiri menunjuk celananya yang terlihat ada tonjolan dibaliknya.

Naruko yang paham maksud dari kakasih lalu memutar tubuhnya lalu dengan pelan menurunkan rel sleting kebawah, memperlihatkan kejantanan milik kakashi yang menengang keras. Naruko dengan pelan mencium batang penis milik kakashi di bawah merambat ke atas hingga ke ujung kepala, dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya hingga batang penis milik kakashi tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam mulut Naruko. Perlahan namun pasti ia menggerakan secara perlahan dengan gerakan _in-out._

Suara becek yang bisa dibilang mesum adalah suara pengiring saat ini. Terlihat dari raut wajah kakashi yang menikmati akan service yang dilakukan oleh Naruko, bahkan ia memegang kepala Naruko lalu menekannya dengan keras dengan maksud agar memasukan seluruh batang keras miliknya ke dalam mulut Naruko.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya Naruto perlahan-lahan mundur lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan murid dan guru di sekolah. Ia tidak tau harus berpikir apa lagi, dibalik topeng tampang datar yang selalu ia tampilkan ternyata ada tampang lain yang ia layangkan.

Lagi-lagi banyak murid yang menatapnya aneh, namun tidak dihiraukan. Tapi Naruto sadar kalau adiknya dan _sensei-_nya itu sudah memiliki ikatan resmi, jadi bukankah itu wajar saja kalau mereka melakukan hal itu?

Entahlah.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Pojok Author :**

Udah lama gak update nih fic, karena capek sama kerjaan hehehehe...

Kok gini yah? aku pun tidak percaya ada apa dengan pikiranku yang absurd ini, kok bisa kepikiran kayak gini :v

Gak bisa banyak omong deh dan seadanya yah awokawokawok

Mind to review?


End file.
